


Steve Rogers has a temper

by WandaPea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: Natasha has to learn that she cannot intimidate all men and a certain Avenger is willing to teach her a lesson
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Steve Rogers has a temper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please go easy on me.

Natasha hasn't felt the dull ache of guilt in such a long time. Her façade of carelessness and humour was falling, showing the true regret and remorse she usually kept buried so deep and only confronted in the dark confines of her bedroom when she woke up in utter panic with a burning in her lungs. She was still adjusting. Being alone for so long seemed to have left her with the inability to think of anyone else on a mission. Her only concern was to get the mission done. Casualties were not her concern. The fury in Steve's eyes showed her that she had gone too far and wasn't going to get away with it any longer.

Clint had tried. For many years. When he first spared her life he saw the potential in her eyes and felt such hope. Natasha was loving and caring deep down but that all seemed forgotten when there was a mission at hand. Her ruthlessness shone through and trying to control her only ended up in his failed attempts at subduing her and normally a knee to the groin.

Nick had tried. Fury was used to immediate obedience without even a hint of questioning. Suddenly having this tiny assassin in front of him, telling him no, made him feel delusional. It didn't take him long to realise he wouldn't and couldn't get through to her. The taser on her waist looked far too threatening and he wouldn't put it past her to strike. The man wouldn't admit it to himself, but the small woman did intimidate him.

Steve had no such concerns. All he cared about on a mission was the citizens and to keep casualties as low as he could, even if that meant putting his own life at risk. Being Captain America made him feel responsible for each and every person and he didn't take his position lightly. Intimidation was something he believes he has lost the ability to feel. He has been through far too much to be put off by individuals who think they know better than him. He didn't care about Stark's money, Banner's strength or Thor being a literal God. it meant nothing to him. If they stood in the way of his values or morals he wouldn't step back and raise a white flag out of fear. Steve certainly wasn't intimidated by the small woman who believed she could disobey his orders on missions and simply smirk when asked to explain herself. 

“What the hell was that?” He was eerily calm but she could see past his façade. His eyes showed the true anger and burning fury he held.

“I got the mission finished. That's it. It doesn't matter how.” She scoffed, turning slightly to let her eyes drift over his apartment, showing her disinterest at the conversation at hand. 

“You put our entire team in danger. You put hundreds of innocent civilians in danger. Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?” With each word he harshly threw at her he stalked towards her, his anger evident when he was mere inches away from her face with his nostrils flared. Normally he was a calm man, who knew how to keep his anger in check but she was testing him. The fact that her face showed no emotion and she even had the nerve to look cocky made him furious. He tried to control his rapid heart rate before he did something that he would regret.

“Your method, your plan, wasn't working. We can't always go in there expecting peace. Sometimes we have to play dirty and care about the consequences later”. She stated calmly, not letting any emotion slip through into her words. It was easier for her to pretend she didn't care than to admit to herself and her team that she suffered because of her own actions. Her act remained solid. Pretending she felt nothing was easier then crumbling and having to deal with everything she has repressed for so long. Natasha instead did what she did best. She pushed his buttons.

“Excuse me?” He snarled in her face, feeling himself start to tremble slightly in a bid to keep his temper under control.

“Maybe you're just too much of a pussy to do what needed to be done”. She let out slowly with a small smirk on her face. She knew she was pushing him, being completely cruel really. 

Before he could even register his own actions, he threw himself forward, gripping her wrist in a tight grasp. He began dragging her towards his bed, not sparing a second to look back. Natasha began to protest and pull against him but her attempts were futile. Steve was deaf to her pleas and was too far gone. 

He immediately sat down on the side of his bed and threw Natasha faced down over his lap. His large left hand was pushing down on the centre of her back, keeping her in place and allowing him to start what he came here for. With his right hand he forcefully dragged down the grey sweatpants she was wearing to her knees. Seconds later he grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down to join her sweats. He spared a glance and looked down at the pale, firm buttocks below him. Steve immediately let his hand fly and began to bring down harsh swats at a fast pace.

“Stop! I won't do it again, I promise!” She pleaded, feeling the heat in her behind begin to grow as his constant smacks turned her behind a dark shade of red.

Her begging made him slow to a stop. He looked down and saw Natasha was laying there, almost submitting. His anger had faded and instead had been replaced by another type of urge. Feeling the tightness in his own pants he placed his hand on her buttocks whilst listening to her laboured breathing. The tension in the room couldn't go unnoticed and the two sat there, overwhelmed by their own thoughts. Neither said anything as he felt her begin to shift, no longer pulling away and instead seemed to be bringing herself closer to him as if seeking comfort. 

Steve looked down at his hand and began to move his palm in slow circles. He froze in shock as he began to see her shift and then spread her legs. Steve moved his hand down as he could feel his heartbeat and panic begin to rise in his chest . Slowly. Waiting for her to protest or buck away from him. 

As his hand reached its destination, he was immediately met with her warmth. As his fingertips brushed against her folds, he found her slick and hot. 

Natasha gasped, pushing her hips towards him seeking friction, letting his finger begin to sink in..


End file.
